Sugar
by musix6
Summary: Ymir returns back to Krista's apartment with a certain song stuck in her head and decides to entertain Krista.


**Just a dumb thing I wrote when I was bored.**

* * *

Krista stared down at the most recent work for her class she had to complete. She sighed heavily, getting up from her desk and walking into the kitchen. She grabbed a glass of water and downed it quickly.

A slam from the door to her apartment alerted her to the return of her room mate. She wondered when Ymir would come back. She tended to disappear every now and then, returning with food from a fast food resturant or drunk as hell. Tonight seemed to be both.

Krista turned around and watched the tall girl wobble into the apartment, a bottle in one hand and a bag of food in the other. Her clothes seemed rather clean which was a surprise.

"Hey Ymir." The greeting seemed to bring the freckled drunk back to reality. She took another drink from the bottle and smiled.

"Krista! Do you know what s-song I heard playin' on the radio?" She took another drink and wobbled over to Krista, putting the food on the nearby table.

"What song was it Ymir?" The blonde watched in amusement at how her room mate's eyes lit up in happiness at being noticed. What Krista didn't expect was for Ymir to start singing the song she'd heard.

"Love is like a bomb baby, c'mon get it on!"

"Oh no. Not that one."

Ymir giggled bringing the bottle back up to her mouth. "Livin' like a lover with a radar phone!"

"Ymir you don't have to-"

"Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp!" Ymir stumbled forward, hooking her arm around Krista's waist. "Demolition woman, can I be your man?" Krista blushed violently at how close Ymir held her and tried to break free. It was useless, the taller girl was always stronger than her, even intoxicated.

"Ymir-"

"Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light!" Ymir spun the blonde around with her and laughed at Krista's gasp in surprise. "Television lover, baby, go all night!"

"Ymir!" Before she even realized it Ymir had dropped her onto the couch. Krista looked up at Ymir's cocky grin as she pinned her to the cushions.

"Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet!" She leaned forward slowly, whispering into her captive's ear. "Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah!"

"Y-Ymir! You're drunk!"

"Oooo! Good thinking!" The tan woman took another drink and put it on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"I have work for my classes can I please-"  
"Hey!" Krista groaned when she realized Ymir was singing again."C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up!" Ymir grinned down at her room mate, "Break the bubble, break it up!"

"Ymir seriously-" To her shock the freckled dork on top of her had closed the space between their mouths quickly and captured her lips with her own.

Ymir pulled away all too soon and smiled down at Krista. "Pour some sugar on me! Ooh, in the name of love!" She got off the couch confusing the blonde.

"What are you-?"

"Pour some sugar on me! C'mon, fire me up!"

"Ymir put your shirt back on!" Ymir now stood in the living room holding the bottle like a microphone in her jeans and sports bra making the shorter girl blush.

"Pour your sugar on me! Oh, I can't get enough!" She turned around suddenly looking Krista in the eye with a seductive grin. "I'm hot, sticky sweet! From my head to my feet, yeah!"

Krista burst into laughter as Ymir started playing on an imaginary guitar and making the noises with her mouth.

Ymir smiled at the laughter as she continued singing. "Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go! Crazy little woman in a one man show!"

Krista found herself humming with Ymir's singing that surprisingly enough wasn't that bad.

"Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love! Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up!"

"You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little! Tease a little more!" Ymir's eyes widened in shock as Krista jumped up from the couch and started singing along.

"Easy operator come a knockin' on my door! Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet! Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah!" The two girls sang the song together, feeding off of each other's excitement.

Ymir took another drink from her bottle and handed it to the shorter girl. "Take a bottle, shake it up! Break the bubble, break it up!"

Krista took a small drink, handing the bottle back to Ymir who accepted it with vigor. "Pour some sugar on me! Ooh, in the name of love! Pour some sugar on me! C'mon fire me up! Pour your sugar on me! Oh, I can't get enough!"

Ymir grabbed Krista's hand and twirled her around laughing. "I'm hot, sticky sweet! From my head to my feet yeah!" The twirl was cut short as Krista watched Ymir act out the guitar solo.

Ymir turned around quickly and pulled Krista into her arms with a drunken grin. "You got the peaches, I got the cream!"

"Sweet to taste, saccharine!"

"'Cause I'm hot!"

"Say what?"

"Sticky sweet! From my head, my head, to my feet!"

Krista leaned into Ymir who held the bottle to her mouth and looked down at the smiling blonde.

"Take a bottle, shake it up! Break the bubble, break it up!"

No doubt by now the neighbors could hear their concert and Krista was sure they'd get a complaint from the old woman who lived downstairs. She didn't care right now, she was having too much fun.

"Pour some sugar on me! Ooh, in the name of love!" Ymir pointed the empty bottle at Krista to let her sing into it.

"Pour some sugar on me! C'mon fire me up! Pour your sugar on me!" Ymir started to wobble and leaned towards Krista to stop herself from falling.

"Oh, I can't get enough! Pour some sugar on me!" Krista gently held Ymir up, still singing along.

"Oh, in the name of love! Pour some sugar on me"

"Get it, come get it! Pour your sugar on me"

"Ooh Pour some sugar on me Yeah! Sugar me!"

Krista laughed harder than she had all week when Ymir fell backwards onto the ground, bottle still in hand.

"Man down! Man down!" Ymir mumbled urgently as she tried to get up. Krista grabbed her arm and helped her stand but ended up on the ground as Ymir drug her down with her.

"Ymir don't fall asleep!"

Krista was rewarded with a soft snore. She sighed trying to get up but stopped when she realized a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. She was pulled back down into Ymir's arms and couldn't get out. Krista laughed quietly at Ymir's drunken slumber, and decided the floor wasn't that bad of a bed anyway.

* * *

**Oh yeah, the song is called "Pour Some Sugar On Me" by Def Leppard**


End file.
